


Oak Trees Make Good Friends

by GlassAlice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooding Draco, Crushes, Drabble, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, F/M, Nose Kiss, POV Draco Malfoy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, aesthetic, and the bad, but luna helps, draco has a crush, i just like the idea of luna healing people through acceptence, kiss propt, luna can see the good in draco, luna is not a manic pixie dream girl, luna sees people for what they are, the issues are still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: The letter from his father had soured his mood completely. Pile that on top of the Quidditch loss for Slytherin along with Potter being an all around twat, and one could say that Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. There was really only one place Draco liked to go when things go this bad, when he needed to be alone with his thoughts to sort out his feelings.He wrapped his house-colored scarf around his neck and slipped on his leather gloves before sneaking out of the common room. It took him longer than he thought to get out of the old castle, but the extra time was worth not being seen.Fallen leaves crunched wetly beneath his black, wingtip oxford shoes as he made his way across the grounds to his secret place.





	Oak Trees Make Good Friends

Draco sighed as he leaned back against the rough bark. He couldn’t feel it through the thick wool of his jacket, but he could feel it catching on the felted fibers. He looked up at the giant oak, the thick boughs swollen with red and golden leaves. Pale lashes fluttered closed over somber grey eyes, blocking out the world if only for this small moment. A crisp wind ruffled the branches, causing lacy shadowed patterns to dance across his eyelids, luminous russet shifting to dusky sable behind his lidded vision.

It wasn’t often that Draco came here, only when the pressures from his family and school became too heavy. The solitude of this deserted corner of the Hogwarts grounds had become his haven from the chaos caused by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Even Potter, with his vexing ability to find Draco anywhere and get on his nerves, had never discovered this spot.

The wind blew colder, his bangs tickling his cheeks and the chill seeped deeper into his skin. Draco stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, seeking a bit more warmth within. He let out another sigh as the collision of thoughts and worries slowly ebbed in the peaceful protection of his oak.

Draco’s eyes flew open at the feeling of something cold and damp on his nose. Ethereal blue eyes enclosed by long, fair lashes filled his vision. It was like looking in a skewed mirror of himself, excepting that all the colors were a shade lighter and a touch softer. The eyes pulled away, and so too the cool pressure on his nose, in a sweep of gossamer hair and in their place stood the Ravenclaw… _what was her name again? Ah right, Loony Luna._

It took a moment for his brain to catch up and his whole face lit on fire. The blush rose from his neck, filling in his cheeks and finally stopping at the tips of his ears. The rosy hue flushed stark on his pale skin. _Luna had kissed him._

He tried to bring his feelings under control, he scrambled frantically to pull himself together and remain aloof, “What was that?” his voice squeaked a bit and his blush grew deeper.

“Protection.” Luna’s voice lilted across the small expanse between them, almost lyrical in the quiet stillness under the oak.

The utter absurdity and total simplicity of Luna’s answer allowed Draco to finally compose himself, “Protection from what? The leaves falling on me? Don’t be daft, _Loony_ Luna.”

Luna shook her head, the silvery locks swaying around her slight frame delicately, “No. From yourself. Your dark thoughts were attacking you.”

Draco’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened without his permission, all fine manners and good breeding forgotten in that moment. Luna stood from her kneeling position and dusted dirt and leaves from her blue tights, speckled with small sliver stars in a complicated pattern. She smiled down at him, kind and soft. “Now you’re safe. Good day, Draco Malfoy.” She nodded before turning away, dark skirt flaring out as she turned. Her silvery hair caught the autumn sunlight as it was carried by the wind around her hips.

Draco leaned back against the oak, woolen fibers catching on the rough bark. But now his thoughts turned to silver thread and leaf-covered stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! You made it to the end of the drabble! How do you feel? A little warmer? I hope so! I hope the fluff was enjoyable. 
> 
> I don't often write Druna, I have a hard time with het. but their aesthietic is just so beautiful T^T
> 
> Hey if you want, [stalk me on Tumblr!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
